My Treasure
by Kaspier
Summary: Nothing is as it seems, when you truly love someone would you be able to let them walk out of your life as easily as they walked in? what if they didn't walk in?
1. Chapter 1: What the!

**enjoy! enjoy!enjoy! enjoy!enjoy! enjoy!enjoy! enjoy!enjoy! enjoy! enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was an ordinary morning for kagome, wake up, find water, cook breakfast, and wake up her friends: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Normal up until the wake friends part and noticed that Inuyasha was not there. 'He's probably out training.' She thought to herself and went to wake Sango and Miroku. after she had waken them up she decided to go and take a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs hopping to get her mind of the missing hanyou. ' I wonder where he is?' she thoguht as she rubbed shampoo into her hair. 'Ahhh I cant even take a bath without thinking about him! whats wrong with me?' kagome got out and dried her self off, thinking that he schould be back by now she just took a bath and that takes her at leased a good hour and a half.

But when he didn't show up for lunch, she really started to worry. He was never gone this long before telling her, and even by chance that he forgot she was sure that Inuyasha would have smelled the Ramon that she was cooking and would have been here by know. If you ever wonder were that guy is just cook some food and he'll be there in no time especially when it was Ramon, she never understood how he could like that better than her cooking but he did. It was now three in the afternoon and he sill wasn't back and was starting to freak out.

'Ok what the hell I thought he would have wanted to go look of the shards right now, considering he's always bitching at me that him always slowing down the group! Oh no! What if something bad happened to him? What if he met Sesshomaru.. he'll get killed' she thought getting angry that him and his brother couldn't get their big heads over a stupid sword. She walked over to Miroku hopping that Inuyasha told him anything.

"Hey Miroku, do you know where Inuyahsa is? He's been gone all day."

"Really all day? Humm no wonder it so quite…well no I don't Kagome I'm sure that he is safe though. He is the strongest demon or half demon but still he's stronger than all of then except Sesshomaru of course but there is no chance of them meeting today kagome do not worry."

"What do you mean? He could run in to him seeing that we are on his lands and that well.. him and Inuyasha aren't exactly on the greatest terms!" she yelled at him with more force than she meant to.

Just as Miroku was about to respond there was a noise from the forest. "stay behind me Kagome!" Miroku commanded as he undid the beads on his cursed hand just incase he needed it. At first kagome didn't know what was approaching them until she seen the silver and red.

'Finally, he's back' she though. But as she looked closer she noticed that the silver wasn't coming from Inuyashas' hair. The blood in her veins seemed to freeze as she noticed whos hair it was that was shinningit was Lord Sesshomarus' hair Inuyashas older half brother.

Kagome noticed that Inuyahsa was walking side-by-side with his brother and that wasn't a good sign to Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that she detested Sesshomaru with a passion, and yet he still brought him here. It wasn't until they were ten feet away that Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was limping.

"Woman!" yelled Sesshomaru from just in front of her.

'Woman? Oh no one calls me woman and doesn't get yelled at' she thought. "My name is KAGOME not woman got it? KA-GO-ME, KAGOME! Learn it and use it when you speak to me!" she yelled at him with as much anger and hatred that she could muster towards the brother that she couldnt stand let alone tolarate.

"Get water and bandages," he said with the same amount of anger and fury as kagome the only difference was that his eyes turned red when he spoke, and did not seem to hearKagome untill he spoke again."Do NOT talk back to me, you low, dirty, pathetic excuse for ahuman." He finished with a smirk seeing her strp back as if he had just smacked her in the face.

Kagome may not like Sesshomaru very much, hell she wished he would jump off a cliff, a very high cliff, but when his eyes turned red you knew to either get out of his way or do what he says, unless of course you want to die. She ran and started to tend to Inuyasha wounds after she brought the water and bandages.

"Inuyasha.. what happened? Where did you go I was so worried about you!" she said after she had tended to his wounds.

"I was looking for firewood when Sesshomaru walked up to me and challenged me to a duel.." he said not wanting to look at her. "And he won, he wants my treasure."

Kagomes fears had been confirmed they lost the tentsiga (SP?) to Sesshomaru the one thing they needed to defeat Naraku, Inuyasha had bet, and lost. 'Shit we are soo fucked over…wait..Inuyasha is..is he crying?' she thought as she seen a single tear roll down his face.

Kagome jumped as she heard Sesshomarus' deep voice, forgetting that he was there. "Ok Inuyasha," he said smiling at his badly wounded half brother. "as much as I would love to stay here and catch up with all the things that we have missed out on, I would rather go home and 'try out' my new 'toy'" he said staring at Kaogme.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! I swear I will kill you if you even think about it" he yelled to him trying to stand but fell over.

"Inuyasha, just let him take what ever he won and then maybe he will leave" Kagome pleaded with him hopping that Sesshomaru would leave soon. She didn't like him he made her skin crawl, and she didn't like the way that he was looking at her right at the moment.

"Yes, that's what I'll do woman. As soon as I get what's owed to me."

"Yeah, Yeah what ever. Inuyasha, give him what he won." She told him.

"Brother you had a smart wench. Help him up woman, I wish to finally see his face as he falls over in defeat." He said in his usual cold voice.

Inuyasha knew that he had to stand unless he wanted something else to happen to him, or worse Kagome. He stood but he had to be supported by Kagome because of his injuries from his brother. Inuyashas thoughts were interrupted as Kagomes voice came him to his head.

"Inuyasha,.. I want to know… um.. what did you bet your brother exactly?" she asked even thought she figured that she knew and hoped to Kami that she was wrong…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**A/N Well if you read fan fics before then you should know that if yeah want more you'll have to review it… Thanks and if you do review there should be a chapter up every second day…**


	2. Chapter 2: My wife

Chapter 2: My Wife 

"Kagome I'm so sorry…Please believe me when I say I didn't mean to.."

"Inuyasha.. Its ok… Just what did you bet?" she asked him again. Her heart was pounding she didn't really what to know what he bet but in order for Sesshomaru to leave she would give him anything to see that he goes, and goes fast.

"Kagome" he said with a tear slowly rolling down his face.

"Yes?" not sure why he was saying her name.

"No that's what I bet.. I bet you.." Inuyasha had no time to get out his other words or to react as he hit the ground because Kagome had fainted underneath him and there was nothing that was keeping him up.

"Ha, she may be strong for a miko, but he sure is stupid.. She couldn't even see the truth even when it was right in front of her.. I think I will have some fun with the girl you seem to love so much Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said to his brother who was now on the ground, "although I am disappointed that you consider this human more worthy that the sword that father gave you. You are pitiful."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! I will murder you unless you treat her the way she deserves!"

"Hahaha. You kill me? Ohh what like you just did? Inuyasha you couldn't kill me no matter what. Face it you are as useful as your dead filthy human mother." He said.

Just hearing Sesshomaru talk about his mother was enough to set him off but he had to remain under control for Kagomes sake as she lay at his feet. He knew that Sesshomaru would treat her badly. He didn't want to bet her but when Sesshomaru challenged him to a battle for him most prized possession, he had no choice. Kagome wasn't only his treasure but also his best friend and he hope one day she would have become his mate. He vowed that no matter what he would always be there to help Kagome even if she belonged to his older brother now, that wouldn't stop him. He would watch over her all the time.

When Kagome woke up her head killed her, she couldn't even open her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a huge canopy bed, with yellow silk sheets and for some strange reason she was wearing orange pajamas.

'Why am I wearing orange pajamas? Where am I? Waite who got me out of these clothes?… Come to think of it who am I?' she thought franticly. As if someone could read her thoughts there was a knock at her bedroom door…"umm come in.." she said.

Kagome was stunned as she seen who had walked through her bedroom door. He had long silver hair, gorgeous golden eyes two fuchsia streaks on each cheek and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead.. he wore a white and red kimono with a yellow and blue shash around his waist. On his left side he had a sword and also had some sort of armor on. To Kagome he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her inter life. ' who is he? I know him I think. Some reason I feel like I should be afraid but I feel safe.'

"I see that you have awoken" he said in a clod voice that shocked Kagome she didn't think that someone who looked that damn sexy could be so cold.

Kagome wanted to cry, cry for some one she didn't know she felt sorry for him sorry that he was so angry and mad at everyone even though it didn't make sense to her how she knew this but she did.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt even though she wasn't crying he knew that she wanted to.. but the part that shocked him the most was that she wanted to cry for him. The guy that tried to kill her so many times. Actually forty times if you kept track of it like he did.

" Umm yes I am awake…Please sir umm if you don't mind would you mind telling me were I am? I cannot seem to remember this room, or you." She told him with pleading eyes hoping that he would answer her questions.

Sesshomaru was shocked 'she doesn't remember who I am…hummm this could work to my advantage' he thought to himself as he walked to the bed and sat down beside her, "My dear, my name is Sesshomaru and you are my wife."

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to do or what she should say 'thins man is my husband? Wow umm why don't I remember marring him? Surely I would remember something that big. Something major must have happened to me if I cant remember marring this guy.'

'Ha now if everything goes as planed Inuyasha will be killed by the one he loves the most and the sword will be mine.' He thought while letting a brief smile cross his lips.

Kagome seen that and took her chance in asking him a few questions. "Sesshomaru?" she asked "umm I hope I don't offend you in anyways but you still did not tell me where I am"

"My apologies," he said sweetly to her. " you are in my..umm our home ," he told her " you are the lady of the west and I am the lord." He explained to her

'lady? Lord? Of what west there are no lords and ladies of Japan.' She thought "Umm Lord Sesshomaru?" she said not sure if that was what she was supposed to call him "Umm Lady of what west? There are no lards and ladies of Japan now."

Sesshomaru could not believe that she didn't remember going back in time, he was sure that she would have forgotten some things but not something like going back in time, she must have suffered more than he thought. Well since she didn't seem to remember then he decided to show her instead.

Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru stood up grabbing her arm and marched out of her room. But when they steeped outside of her room she gasped in surprise. 'This place is fucking huge! And it's only the hallway! Man there must be at least twenty rooms on this floor that I can see. Kagome wanted to slow down and look around the place but with Sesshomaru's death grip on her arm she had no choice but to follow him to were he was leading her.

Sesshomaru lead her to a place he loved to go when he was a child. It was a tall tree as to which type he never bother to find out but there he figured it would be the best place to explain where she was and if she still didn't believe her then he would have to take her out of his lands to show her that what he was saying was really true. "Kagome, you are in what your people call the Feudal Era." He started.

"Feudal Era? Wait I remember that. I was learning about it in history class. But that was five hundred years ago, were "demons" walked the earth and there was a grate battle that changed Japans future forever." She told him prod that she remembered something.

'A great battle? Maybe she was taught things in her time that have yet happened here…this could work.' He thought. "Please go on about what you know of this great battle in intrigues me..umm my dear…"

"Well from what I was taught all the lands of Japan were divided into four parts North, East, South, and West. Each of them had a rule. The lord of the north was-"

"No, no please talk about the west" he said desperately wanting to know what lies in his future.

"Oh.. Um ok. Well the western part of Japan was ruled by the most feared demon of them all Lord InuTaisho. Well Lord InuTaisho had two sons, his eldest son was what was referred to as a full demon. But his other son his youngest was a half demon because his mother was a human. After Lord InuTaisho died his eldest son took over the lands. The two brothers never got along even after there father died, manly because he left each son with a sword. His eldest got the sword of healing while his youngest son got the sword of destruction. The two were constantly fighting, but the youngest brother had a miko with him, one of great power. The eldest son was jealous of the love that his brother got when he didn't have anyone for him self so he decided to steal his brothers soon to be mate. The only reason he wanted to steel the miko from his brother was to make him feel pain, but He did not count on falling for the miko only days after she came to live with him…"

Kagome stopped as suddenly something flash right in front of her eyes. It was like a picture from a movie.

"Woman. Why did you stop?"

"Ohh I am so very sorry but I had some sort of memory flash, of someone I know..I just can't think of who it is. I was a boy my age I think he was cute! I think he was in a costume or something because he had little dog-ears and long white hair, but he was sad, he looked like he was going to cry… Do you know who this is?"

Sesshomaru was shocked. 'Shit she's getting her memory back already! I haven't even planned anything yet! I got to get her angry at him very angry but how? Humm…one thing that she loves the most..'

"Ohh my dear sweet Kagome, I hoped that I wouldn't have to tell you this but it seems I must for your own sake," he said

"What is it?" she asked

"That boy you seen.. he is my half brother. His name is Inuyasha and he is the reason that you cannot remember anything. You see you are suffering from a traumatic experience.. He ..He killed your family right in front you."….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: Well that chapter two…umm yeah review if you like it review if you don't just review to get the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Dont touch

**Chapter 3: Not to be touched.**

Kagome blacked out and fell forwards into Sesshomaru's arms when the news of her family being killed sunk in.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome bridle style and walked back in to the castle. 'Well I guess she bought what I was said' he thought happily, but was still in shock that she would have fainted and fallen into his arms, even thought for some strange reason he liked the feeling of her nearness, he _like_ the feel of her in his arms. 'Now all I have to do is figure away to train the girl in ordered for her to be able to beat my dear brother in a battle. Then the sword will be mine like it was always meant to be, not in the hands of that ungrateful half-breed.'

When he got to her room he quickly laid her down on her bed, and for a quick second her actually thought about changing her out of her clothing and in to something more suitable to sleep in which shocked him because he was about to do it when his demon voice started to speak.

'What are you thinking? She is a human she is off limits.' His demon side had told him

' Thank you very much I am well aware of that' he answered coldly. He wouldn't take shit from anyone even if it was his demon voice, he didn't care no one told him what to think.

'You do have feelings for her don't you?'

'Shut up'

'Do you?'

'No'

"Jaken!" he yelled to his servant. Soon a tiny green toad waddled in amazingly quickly for someone so small, which made Sesshomaru wonder if he was standing right outside that door.

"Yes My lord?" he said bowing very low to the ground.

" Take note. 'Don't touch' and post it everywhere in my study. Now!" he said as he watched as the little green toad when running out of the girls' room.

**Kagomes Dream.**

Kagome was walking down a dirt road towards the well on her way home, happily skipping and thinking of her family that would be so happy to see her since she had not been there in so long, when she heard a noise coming from the trees above her.

"Who's there?" she asked not really afraid thinking it was just a bird, but no one answered so she kept walking. But soon after she started to walk again a figure in red jumped down and approached her. She knew that clothing from somewhere, when she finally realized who it was, "Inuyasha?" she asked backing away and fearing for her safety and her life.

"Yeah, Oh Kagome I am so happy that you are alright, I thought that my stupid arrogant, half wit brother of mine would have done something to you!" he said as he stepped towards her trying to pull her into a hug but was pushed away from her with extremely strong force.

"_Your _glad I'm ok? Why so you can kill me too?" she screamed so loud that he had to cover his ears before they bleed.

"Kill you? Kagome I would never do anything to hurt you let alone kill you…I love you."

"Liar! You don't love me! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU. I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! EVER " She screamed, but before she even knew what was going on she had in her hand a bow and arrow that was aimed at him.

"Kagome you know I would never Kill your family PLEASE! I lov-"

He never got to finish his sentence because before Kagome knew what she was doing all she heard was the soft twing of the bowstring snapping back into place. She could only watch as the arrow hit him directly in the chest pinning him to the tree behind him. It gave her great satisfaction to hear him gasp as the arrow pierced his skin, but it also left her with guilt, seeing him pinned to a tree by her own arrow "Kagom-" was the last words that she would ever hear from his lips.

End Dream.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Yes, yes I know its short but it is necessary but I promise this. The next chapter will be longer than any other chapter that I have ever written. So umm review and umm yeah you'll get that longer chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The slip

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagome woke panting and with tears in her eye. Did that actually happen? She felt like she had done that before but could remember when she did it. She tried so hard to remember the details of the dream that haunted her but it was like trying to hold water in your hands the harder you try, the faster the water leaks out and eventually you are felt with nothing. By the time she got dressed she had forgotten all about her dream, and she was hungry…. very hungry.

Kagome was walking out and around trying to find her way to the kitchen when she realized that she didn't know where anything was. She didn't think it was possible to get lost in your own home but that's exactly what had happened. She started to panic when she realized that she didn't know her way back to her own room and there was no-one there she could asked directions, so she started to randomly throwing open doors and seeing if someone was in there that could help her find her way around, but she found no one.

In the last doors of the hallway that she was in she threw open the doors only to find that it too was empty. No one, but this room seemed different to her then all the rest. It was not a bedroom. It was a library.. or a study of some sort. The walls were painted black and the carpet was the color of dried blood, there was very little furniture in the room only a couch a table a desk and two chairs; one very large and one very small obviously to give the person who was in that small chair the impression that they were not very important There were books every where on the walls. Well at least three of the four had books that went all the way up to the ceiling. ' This so has to be my favorite room! I love to read' she thought.

Kagome was in the middle of picking out a book when she heard a strange noise coming from above her. She looked up to find small bunches of paper floating down from the ceiling. Curious as to what they were, and why she didn't see them when she first came in the room, Kagome jumped up and reached for a piece of paper that never seemed to touch the ground. There was not much to read, for it only held two words. '_Don't touch'._

Kagome heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming towards the room and joy shot threw her body when she realized that she could ask the person where she was and how could she get to the kitchen, she was really hungry. Thinking that she might miss the person walking past she ran out of the room hoping to catch him or her. As soon as she got out side of the room she hit something extremely hard and fell to the floor. "OWW! Who the FUCK put a wall right outside of a door?" she screamed to her self after landing really hard on the clod floor.

When Kagome looked around she seen a very pissed off lord, standing right above her.

' SHIT' she thought to herself. "Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to run into you but umm I was lost and umm I was looking for a way out of here and…woah!" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Sesshomaru caught hold of her arm and pulled her up to him very quickly.

"You are never to speak like that in my home do you understand me? You may have talked like that when you travel with that half-breed but you will not talk like that here! You are my wife! My wife will not speak that way" he held her so close to him that her sent was almost over powering. But there was something else, her sent changed he could smell her fear, fear of him. 'Shit, way to go asshole you made your own wife afraid of you.'

"I'm sorry it was just a slip of the tongue." She explained

"I wish you tongue could slip on to mine… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!' Sesshoamru growled slightly at the inner demon.

"Very well don't let it happen again that is all, the dinning all is down two levels and the two middle doors. Your bedroom is the floor above us the third room to your left." When she didn't say anything he started to walk away in to his study when he heard a very small voice.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru.. forgive me but I have some questions , to you know help clear my mind."

Knowing that she wouldn't leave him alone until she got her questions answered he nodded his head and walked into his office. Kagome followed him into his office and the first thing that she noticed was the little pieces of paper that had been floating around in the air were no longer there. 'well that's another thing I'm going to ask him about.' She thought as she sat on the couch.

Sesshomaru was pleased when Kagome sat on the couch because it would make it easier for him to smell her sweet sent.

_'Sesshomaru what are you thinking I forbid you to have anything to do with this bitch! Kill her, kill her now!'_

'No leave it alone I do not care what you think. I control the body not you I will not let you ruin my mate!'

_'Hello! Wake up you idiot! She's not your mate you jackass, this partnership isn't real, and what do you think is going to happen when she figures that out huh?'_

Sesshomaru growled slightly but enough to make his inner demon shut up, and unfortunately Kagome heard his little growl.

' did he just growl? Ok maybe I should sit in the little chair.'

Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the little chair when strong arms that were wrapped around her middle stopped her. "No stay here." Sesshomaru's deep voice said behind her, his warm breath on the back of her neck made her whole body tremble.

Something happened inside of him when Sesshoamru held Kagome close to him. It was a feeling, something he never felt before but he knew what the feeling was, it was the feeling of being complete.

"ok first question." Kagome said to get his mind focused on her not on his thoughts.

"OK were married right, well him sure that before I lost my memory that I called you something other than Lord Sesshoamru, did you have a nickname that I called you?"

"No"

"Oh well, can I call you…umm… Oh I know can I call you Fluffy? Because you know that thing that's over your shoulder looks really soft and fluffy!"

"You may call me Fluffy only when I can not hear you, any servants cannot hear you, and no one else can hear you, and you are by yourself"

"Awww, but what's the fun in that."

"No arguments."

"Fine, then what am I supposed to call you? Arrogant jerk that doesn't like nicknames is? no that wouldn't work its too long." She said and blushed when she noticed what she had said.

_'This woman dares to call you arrogant! She cannot remain alive kill her now'_

For the first time that Kagome remembered a smile graced his lips. "your right it is too long. Sesshoamru will be fine."

"Fine, next question."

"Ok"

"I'm sorry if I offend you or anything but something tells me that you're not…umm… your not…"

"I'm not what?"

"Human…"

"No I am not human I am a demon, you forgot that too?"

"Umm yeah I think so… Well can I ask you some questions about demons? I remember someone teaching me a lot about them and I have new questions."

"Fine."

"Awesome, well from what I remember, which isn't that much. Is the demons don't get married they mate right?"

"Yes"

"For life?"

"Yes"

"So then were mated for life?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her comment. How could he Lord Sesshomaru forget such a tiny little thing?

'OH shit why the hell did you not remember that?'

'_Me! Why not you?'_

'Why do I have to remember everything?'

'_You know what? Who cares whose fault it is. We have to find a away to fix this problem. _

_My suggestion is the we kill the girl, no one will know and the problem is solved.'_

'No I will not kill her.'

'_Why?'_

'Because I said so.'

'_Do you have feelings for this girl? Do you like her? tisk tisk. She is a human. No do not fall you a human like you father did! Do not dis-'_

'Shut-up! I will fall for who ever I choose.'

'_Ahh so you do like her'_

'Shut up'

Sesshomaru listened to see if his demon half was going to argue anymore, but when nothing happened he finally let out a sigh of relief. He looked over to answer Kagome's question, but found her spot was no long being occupied. With a quick glance around the room he noticed that she was no longer there.

'Where the hell did she go?'

Sesshomaru left the room and went on a hunt to find the girl who dares slip away from him. He searched all over the castle but did find her. He was about to give up when he heard her singing in the hot springs. Sesshomaru poked his head in the door and saw Kagome floating in the warm water singing a song he had never heard before, it was entrancing. With out knowing what he was fully doing, Sesshomaru slipped inside the room and slowly removed his clothing.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes yes I'm going to be mean and stop it there why? Because I feel like it, and plus I want reviews ...so if you want the chapter that comes after this one.. Well you know what to do… till the next chapter…Peace Out**

**Akada.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgetful

**Well I have nothing to say to you that would serve as and adequate apology for my EXTREM lateness. But I am hoping that you shall forgive this poor writer and continue give your feedbacks to me. i do like to writ just there have been other things that i needed to deal with. i am sorry once again.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgetful

Kagome stopped singing as soon as she heard footsteps behind her. Slowly she turned to see who would dare to intrude her bath. As soon as she seen Sesshomaru she gasped and ducked under water.

"Sesshomaru! I'm in here! Get out!" She screamed. Kagome was confused at her feelings towards Sesshomaru. She knew that she shouldn't have a problem with him seeing her, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that he shouldn't be there while she was not fully clothed.

A look of pure horror came across her face when she seen that he had not only started to walk towards her, but that he was also taking him clothing off. The fear of him seeing her was soon increased when she noticed that he seemed to be in a trans like state.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk to her while his hands went up to his shirt and slowly slid it down his well-toned arms and chest. Her breath no longer came out in smooth puffs but now they were coming in short irregular pants as she watched in fascination of his hypnotic arms going smoothly down towards the obi that kept his pants resting on him hips. Very soon those slip off also reviling muscular, well-defined legs and a very aroused member of his anatomy.

Kagome's heart seemed to stop beating. There he stood in all his magnificent glory. And there was not even an ounce of fat on him. It was all muscle. Nothing else covered or blocked anything from her view.

Slowly Kagome seen his hips sway towards her and the warm water, when it suddenly hit her with full force. He was going to bathe with her!

Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm Sesshomaru? I'm in here so do you need this? I mean I can leave."

Still it seemed that Sesshomaru couldn't hear her for he kept walking towards her. Kagome was finally starting to get nervous when he wouldn't respond to her. So doing something she knew that he wouldn't like or at least hoped he wouldn't like. Kagome picked up the washcloth from the side of the water and hurled it at his chest. Being a miko her arm was pretty good only missing by a few inches.

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt something warm and wet hit his face. ' What the hell was that?' he thought as he looked around. His brain didn't register where he was right away. But when he finally put two and two together he realized that he was in the hot spring room.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" a tiny voice asked. Sesshomaru looked around not sure if he had just imagined it, but instead he found Kagome in the water up to her neck.

"Yes?"

"Do you need to bathe?"

He raised an eyebrow. 'Was she trying to tell this Sesshomaru that I smell?' he thought

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well…its just that you…"

"I have not got all day to wait around and listen to you stutter. If you are having trouble speaking then maybe I should find you someone to help you with that. If not then say what ever it is before I loose my patience."

"Never mind. I'm sorry"

'Why does she apologize? She has not done anything wrong.'

'_Maybe its because you told her that she cant talk at all and she needs help. Maybe she feels bad because you are suddenly becoming so cold hearted towards her. Maybe you nee-'_

'Maybe you need to learn when to shut up.'

'_Have you not learned that no matter how hard you try I will never give you that satisfaction of leaving you in peace when I know that there is still the slightest possibility of making you look like a fool'_

'Tell me. How do you intend to make me look like a fool? I am not talking to you out loud.'

Sesshomaru heard a snicker and let out a growl. He did not like the fact that his beast was laughing at him.

'_I'll tell you how. I keep talking to you, which makes you forget all about that little tramp that has you mesmerized. And while you may not have noticed this but your little plaything… escaped. That's how I make you look like a fool.'_

True to what his beast said when Sesshomaru looked around Kagome was indeed no longer in the bathing room. Growling again he began to sniff the air to see if there was any trace of her. But much to his frustration, the moist air from the water was making it difficult to be able to trace her sent into any of the doors that lead away from the room.

Deciding on leaving it be for a while he began to walk out of the bath, no caring who seen him in all his glory. He was after all the Lord of this house and could do with what ever he wanted. And that included walking around his home naked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked a servant girl she seen walking in the hall.

"Yes? I don't have time for you" she replied as she continued walking.

"What? You don't have time for me? But you work for me right?"

"Ok. I don't know what it is you are going on about but I am sure that I don't work for _you _I serve Lord Sesshomaru himself. Not some human girl."

"But I'm his mate. I am sur-"

The young servant cut her off. "Ok lord Sesshomaru does not have a mate. So unless you leave now I wont call the guards."

"But I am not lyin-"

"Guards!"

* * *

Sesshomaru, who was currently sitting in his study had no knowledge of the commotion that was going on down stairs, was having an argument with well himself. ( seriously who could argue with him and still be alive?).

_I told you that it was a mistake to keep her here, now look what happened. You scared the girl to death, although I wouldn't mind seeing that I didn't like the little bitch anyway._

'you will refrain from calling her that!'

_ohhh 'refrain' big word for small mind. I didn't know you could think that well. Considering the fact that you just scared off the girl that you have impure thoughts about._

Sesshomaru was deprived of his chance to respond to his beast when there was a knock at his door.

"enter"

Through the door walked a small servant girl. She was about an inch or so shorter then Kagome, and her face gave off the impression that she was still a child.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked her giving her a cold glare, for she dares to disturb his thoughts.

"lord Sesshomaru. I have come to bring you the news that we have a new prisoner in the castle." She said in a muffled voice as her head was still buried in the carpet from her extremely low bow.

"and when was I going to be informed? When he was old and dead?" no waiting for a response Sesshomaru stood and marched passed the bowed girl.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but I must have misinformed you but the prisoner is not a male. It is a female. She clams to be your mate. And since we know that you do not have one we took the pleasure on setting her memory straight." She said proudly.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He felt the blood that was in his face drain. He knew what it meant to have your memory set straight. Hell he was the one who gave the lesson to. The prisoner would get beat within a certain limit to ensure that they would have enough life to be able to get questioned from him…. Some didn't even last long enough to make it through the questioning, but they never survived long after…

Never.

**Well i hope that you guys liked that tast. hummmm will she live or die? well that for you to decide. Untill next time. Peace out. Akada**


	6. Chapter 6: The game has begun

**yeah yeah yeah, you know already i do not in any way, shape, or form own anything to do with Inuyasha. blah blah blah...

* * *

I bring you peace...ok ok fine no peace, just pure 100 awsomeness of a chapter. Yes, so what took me FOREVER to get this chapter up you ask? well i'll tell you. Honestly I got tiered of it and really didnt want to finnish it. i mean i have the whole thing written and everything, i just dont have it on to my computer. honestly i just dont have time between school, work, tech crew, setting up things, and plannig a wedding i mean gezz i can only do so much! lol but i bring you a chapter. one that hopefully dosnt confuse the hell outta you, if it does then just e-mail me and i will explain it to you. is my e-mail so feel free. just dont send me anything dumb or i will be forced to hurt you... yeah well read on my fellow readers, read on.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Kagome's unconscious form was lying on the cold and dusty floors of the prison cell she was currently being held in. And yet she paid no notice to where she was. The only thing that mattered to her was what was going on in her head. To Kagome it was all but a dream. To her it was reality.

Kagome's Dream 

"_Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked after seeing a red blur going past her._

"_Kagome…oh Kagome I am so glad to see you! I thought that Sesshomaru would have done something to you." Inuyasha told her as she was pulled into his strong grasp. She could remember how she loved to be in his arms, how safe she felt. But that was all she remembered about his man. She could see his clothes, the way he had his sword on his hip as if it was everything to him. But for some reason his face was just a blur. She wanted nothing more than to give in and hug him back. She felt like it was her duty to herself to it but she did not know why. When suddenly the wave of what happened washed over her and she tried to squirm out of the embrace._

"_Why Inuyasha? Why did you hurt my parent?" _

"_Kagome," he started as he gently pulled her out of his embrace. "Kagome I didn't hurt your family. They are all still alive and well. They are safe in your own time."_

"_My..My own time? What does that mean? Am I not from here?" _

"_Kagome, what has Sesshomaru told you? I mean since you started living there what did he DO to you?"_

"_What has he done to me? He has done nothing that I didn't want him to. Seeing as I am his mate."_

"_Mat…mat..mate? WHAT THE HELL? Since when did you decide that you where going to mate the most egocentric, jerk, low life demon lord in the world? You have not even been gone two weeks!"_

"_excuse me? I think you need to check again. Sesshomaru and myself have been mated a long time and what makes you believe for one second that I am going to believe the man or HALF-demon who killed my parents?" she screamed in his face. Pleased when she seen that he steeped back and away from her. she turned and started to walk away, even thought she was not quite sure where she was going._

"_Kagome please wait one second will you? Just do me one thing and if you still don't believe me then I will no longer bother you. Ok? Just please hear me out."_

_Kagome stopped. Hearing that he didn't seem like he was a threat she slowly turned to face him one more._

"_Fine but if you don't make your point soon I am not going to stay around and I will have Sesshomaru hunt you down. And I am positive that he will."_

"_Sure. Just do me a favor, close your eyes. And try and think back for me. Think. Is there anything that you can remember about you two getting mated? Can you remember anything about falling in love with him? Do you remember who your parents where?"_

_Kagome opened her eyes at the mention of her parents. _

"_You have no right what so ever to talk about them! You killed them."_

"_But do you know why? Did Sesshomaru ever tell you why? Did he tell you when?"_

"_Well he must have. Why wouldn't he?_

_Suddenly Kagome felt tears streaming down her face, she knew that she was crying yet she did nothing to try and stop the tears from shedding. Slowly Kagome sunk into the ground and cuddled her knees to her chest for comfort._

"_Inuyasha tell me the truth. Sesshomaru told me that you killed my parents. He told me that you wanted to kill me. He told me that we have been mated for a long time. Yet here you stand trying to tell me other wise. What's the truth? Whom and I supposed to believe?"_

End Dream.

Sesshomaru tore through his home not caring on what might be damaged on his way to rescue Kagome from certain death. Anything that was damaged could easily be replaced. Anything but Kagome could be replaced. Sesshomaru ran towards the dungeons knocking over everything. To toughs who had seen him go by only seen a simple bluer of white.

Shortly after getting the news of Kagome being placed into the cell Sesshomaru arrived. With out waiting for the key to open the cell door he took measures in to his own hands. With one swift movement, Sesshomaru kicked down the door.

To some peering inside the door it would reveled nothing but darkness, but to Sesshomaru's sharp senses he could easily pin point Kagome's location, which was at the back of the room in a small hidden corner from where the meager light from the fire out in the hallway could not reach.

Slowly walking over to her small frame so he wouldn't scare her he slowly kneeled down in front of her. Seeing Kagome cringe away from him when he went to place a hand on her shoulders made Sesshomaru freeze.

"Kagome?" he asked not sure if she was fully conscious or not.

Sesshomaru smelt the air trying to determine weather or not she had any life threatening injuries or not. After concluding that she hasn't, and taken into consideration that she has yet to awake from him calling her. Sesshomaru slowly slid his arms underneath Kagome and stood with her in his arms.

On the contrary to what Sesshomaru had thought would have happened if he came in to contact with her, his beast did not object to her skin resting slightly against his chest. Not waiting to see if his beast would accept her there Sesshomaru ran out of the cell and up to his rooms where he had made sure that there was a healer present when he returned with Kagome. He couldn't afford to loser her right know. And he knew it was true, even if he had not wanted to come to terms with it.

Going unnoticed by Sesshomaru Kagome had woken up just before he had bust the door to the cell down. Going against everything that she thought she should do Kagome only laid there and pretended to be asleep as part of her deal with Inuyasha.

**Flash Back**

"_Kagome, you are going to wake up soon. Sesshomaru is on his way here, please, stay as still as you can when he gets here ok? Just pretend that you are still asleep ok? That way you will be able to hear exactly what is going on around here with him with out him knowing about it."_

"_So all I have to do is stay still and not move?"_

"_No, you can move just move like you would if you were sleeping. Just as long as he thinks that you are asleep you will be fine."_

Sesshomaru kicked open his door not caring if it broke in half or not. He needed Kagome alive, and if that meant breaking a few doors then a few doors would break.

Sessshomaru placed Kagome on his bed, fully aware that Kagome had woken up before he got to her he decided to let Kagome know that trying to fool him was not going to work. And proceeded to 'look her over' until the healer arrived. Sesshomaru would not have bothered to look her over if he knew that Kagome wouldn't have cared that a male was touching her body, but he knew better. Just by the way she would look at him he knew she was untouched even if she thought other wise and by doing his 'examination' of her it would still make her feel weird because she had no memory of any certain activities that should have been shared between them during their mating. Once finished his looking over Kagome; he concluded that she did not receive any life threatening injuries to her body; which he had already known, he allowed himself to sit and wait for the incompetent healer that was supposed to have already been there waiting for them.

Kagome was begging to feel uncomfortable with this situation. She didn't feel like he was hiding anything from her. The only reason she was going along with this stupid plan was to get one little question answered.

Why did that guard not know that she was mated to Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had said that if she did this that he could prove to her that Sesshomaru had indeed kidnapped her from him and her family. He also said that she would be sure of it in the first three minutes but still there was nothing to prove that what he was trying to say was truthful.

Kagome let out a sigh and started to "wake up".

Sesshomaru heard her little sigh and turned the corners of his mouth up into was he would call a smile, but to the untrained eye, which was every ones eye, nothing had changed in his face. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was not asleep, he could tell by her breathing, which was not coming out in short even breaths, that she was indeed awake and she just did not want to let him know. Why he played her game was beyond him.

'_hummm…why did you play when you could have ordered her to get up herself?'_

'Silence.'

'_ohhhh impatient are we?'_

'Why is it that you continue to speak when it has been clearly told that your opinion does not matter to me in the least?'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She knew from the ceiling that she was in Sesshomaru's bedroom; she remembered that from her earlier explorations. She thought it was romantic that they did not share a room. But there rooms where connected. When she asked him about it he had told her that he would always be up till early in the mornings and sometimes not even go to bed, and so he did not want to wake her up they stayed in to separate rooms to make sure that she would always get enough sleep with out the disturbance of getting woken up when he decides that he needs sleep.

" I see that you have awaken." Sesshomaru's deep voice penetrated the quite room

"Ummmm.." She moaned as she rolled to look at him.

"You had me so worried that I didn't know what I should do." He said putting on his 'worried' face. "So I have already made sure that you have no injuries that would not allow you to make a full recovery."

"Full recovery?" She asked him

'You wanted to make me look like a fool…so'

"Yes a full recovery, so that means that you will need to be in your own room in your own bed until I am full satisfied that you are well enough to be out on your own….Dear."

'Inuyasha was wrong. Sesshomaru wasn't lying.' She thought.

Kagome sat there staring at Sesshomaru, not remembering how she is supposed to act.

"Sesshomaru?"

"hu?"

With out giving any thought to her aching muscles Kagome jumped up and threw her self on to Sesshomaru. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome clung to his body as if she would die if she where to let go. 'It fells so good to be able to have someone to care for you' she thought. 'even if I cant remember my parents, I'm glad I have someone who will be there for me when I need them the most.'

Suddenly Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Most powerful, and feared youkai in Japan returned her hug by placing both arms around her small waist and pulling her close. This was not an act of a game, he wasn't trying to hurt her or use her. For some reason it just felt right.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were both to into their bodies being pressed up against each other that Sesshomaru didn't even notice that his beast was making small, soft noises of content in the background.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOHH. Its getting hot in herr, so take off all...yeah i aint going to go there...clears troat... so there you have it chapter number 6 yeah. i will be putting the next one up when i have time. oh oh oh oh oh before you leave to flame me... evil glare if you are going to should there be a lemon in the next one? i can always make room for one of those in my plot... :) ... yeah yeah ok now you can go.**


	7. Chapter 7: Smashy Smashy

Ok guys. Listen, I know that it was a long time ago since I updated anything, and I'm sorry. I know that most of the people who were reading this story from the fist day it came out most likely forgot about it, and I don't blame you if your one of the people who randomly see that it got updated and was like "what was this one about again?" so um sorry. Any who--- ill let you read now.

Akada

* * *

Chapter 7:

Early the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise; a lonely creature was standing on a hill allowing the cool and clean morning wind to brush against his body. His silver hair flowed freely.

This was his favorite time of the day, where there were only sounds of peaceful slumber coming from humans; the calming sounds of the birds slowly starting to awaken and fill the world will their musical sounds.

Yes this was the time of day that was his favorite. But he would never allow anyone to know this.

As he breathed in deeply to let the crisp air flow in to his lungs he got a slight smell of power, miko power to be exact, and it was coming towards him. Growling slightly to let her know that he didn't want her near him and telling her to stop. But when she didn't head his warning her decided that it was best to fully verbalize it.

"Why are you up and walking? Didn't I tell you to stay in your bed?" he questioned.

"Ye need to be careful Inuyasha. You must look after yourself if you want to get Kagome back you need to be in god health. And staying up all night is not really healthy." Kaede told him. "Inuyasha ye be not still thinking about Kagome are ye? Now child ye know that she is strong and capable, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her, especially your brother. So do not worry; I have a feeling that it will all work out."

"Feh. How would you know anything about Kagome? You don't even talk to her all that much and here you are telling me that everything is going to be ok? Can you even hear your self you old windbag?" he asked as he stomped away from the only person who was willing to try and give him comfort.

Anyone who was in Sesshomaru's home that day would have sworn that there was a battle of enemies going on inside. Well they would have been right for there was, but the battle only consisted of one person...Sesshomaru;

Who had a habit of breaking everything when he was really annoyed.

It was a battle of wills, Sesshomaru was arguing to his beast that he would not lower himself to mate with the pathetic girl who seems to think that they were already mated.

His beast was raging inside of him trying to get him to accept the fact that she was the only one that he would accept. No one else would fill the empty space like she had. She was the one and the only.

'You stupid fool. I shall never accept her. She is far from worthy of becoming my mate.'

_You stand there talking about how she is not worthy of you when I know you feel that she is. She is strong, caring and she affects you like no other demoness ever could hope to. You will take her as your mate I will make sure of this._

'Tell me. Since when are you so eager to mate with this human? Not long ago, was it not you who was telling me that I should kill her? Was it not you who that saying that she is not worthy to be around and that I must dispose of her quickly? And you can not make me mate her. You do not control this body. I do'

_At the beginning I must admit that I did not like nor did I approve of this woman. Until I felt her power and I seen that she would indeed make us a fine mate._

_You do not understand that while you may control that body but I hold the spirit. If need be I could change your mind and you wouldn't even know._

'You would dare to control me. Me, the one who made it possible for us to survive this long with out getting killed? If we did it your way we would have been killed a long time ago.'

Sesshomaru paced his room. Nothing he could think of gave him a reason as to why he acted like he did. He wanted to hold her.

Just the thought of holding a human so close to his body was enough to make his gag reflex occur. But that was for them.

To Sesshomaru, Kagome was not human. She was..different. He didn't know how, he just knew she was.

Kagome awoke again the same way she normally did. She threw off the covers, and got ready to start the day off smelling good.

She walked over to the closet and slid the door over to reveal the clothing that she was to be wearing. After choosing a light blue kimono style dress, and a purple sash, she slowly walked out of her room and headed towards the hot springs that was located close to the house.

Nothing he did could get the thought of her out of his head.

He was running out of things to smash.

So deciding that it was better to relax instead of destroying everything that he owned he went to take a bath...

* * *

There you have it. Thanks for coming out. Lol peace.

Akada.

* * *

Chapter 8: not all fish swim.

"tell me, can you swim?" he whispered into her ear.

She felt the coolness of his breath on the back of her wet neck, which made her skin tingle.

"yes." she nodded, not even wondering why he would ask, as she relished in the feeling of his hands moving over her body.

Suddenly she felt her body being jerked around, there was a moment of fear, she let out a scream, then there was silence...

* * *

There is a little preview of what it next to come...

Do you know what is going to happen?

Let me know!

Akada.


	8. Chapter 8: Not all fish swim

**OK ok listen I know that I have not updated in I think five months, but I got sick of writing, like not just this one..ALL of them I have not updated. I know where I want it to go and everything but I just didn't have to motivation to put it down and post it up. I am sorry if you guys choose not to read it or whatever that's your choice and I know if you choose not to you won't be reading what I am typing now, so why am I typing it? Well I really don't know that… lol sorry, and continuing on… this is the 8****th**** chapter to My Treasure. And I hope you all enjoy.**

**There is a song that goes with this chapter go on YOUTUBE and look up 'Moonlight Sonata' play it when I tell you to ok? It will add to the story if you do and I recommend that you do it.**

**Chapter 8: Not all fish swim**

He loved taking baths; it was the one thing that he enjoyed indulging in. It was a time where he could reflect on the world around him; a time where he could relax and take a swim in the hot springs.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall and outside to the bathhouse that was built over top of a natural hot springs. He slid open the wooden doors to reveal a warm mist that sprayed him in its dewy warmth. He stepped in quickly because he did not want the warm air to be let out.

After he removed his clothing he slowly lowered himself into the soothing heat of the water. His tense muscles relaxed almost instantaneously,

Kagome felt the water move around her. Kagome's heart started to beat wildly; she knew that there was someone else in the water with her she just couldn't see who it was. The steam from the top of the water was as good as a blanket in front of her eyes, for she could not see anything. Slowly trying not to disturb the water so that she wouldn't alert the other occupant that she was there she tried to climb out of the water and onto the rock formation that she was leaning against.

Sesshomaru smelt the fear in the air. Someone was in the bathhouse. Sesshomaru slowly slid over to where the sent was the strongest. Soon he spotted a small figure trying to climb out of the water. He recognized the figure immediately. Slowly inching up behind Kagome, Sesshomaru leaned right up against her so that his chest was right against her back.

Kagome stiffened as she felt someone against her. She breathed in deeply and caught the distinct sent of Sesshomaru. Now that she knew who it was she started to relax.

"I didn't know that you were in here."

"Nor did I"

"Well I was about to leave so you can have your privacy."

Kagome stilled as she felt a smooth hand slid across her stomach towards her legs

"Are you sure you would not rather stay here?" he asked while breathing heavily into her ear.

Cool shivers ran up and down her spin as her breath started to come out faster as Sesshomaru hand traveled further along her body.

She couldn't think straight. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should. Sesshomaru natural cologne was intoxicating her with every breath she took, the heat of his body, and his breath on her wet skin made making a decision more difficult. Finally she managed to choke out an answer.

"I'm not sure what I want." She moaned into the moist air.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he moved his hand smoothly to her mound.

"If you do not know what you want, allow me to show you" he whispered to her.

Kagome gasped for air and clung on the rock formation as she felt the heat from the water touch the inside of her moist folds when Sesshomaru plunged a finger into her deep well.

'You should not be doing this'

'**I thought that this was what you wanted to do.'**

'I wanted this. I wanted to be the one to do this to her, so why are you?'

'**Why am I doing this instead of you? Well you were to slow on moving forward so I decided to take it into my own…hands'**

'Not for long, so enjoy it while you can.'

'**What do you plan on doing to stop me?'**

Sesshomaru finger slid deeper and deeper into Kagome each time it sent a shiver tingling sensation through her body, and made her gasp for air.

He knew he had to stop this. Things were going way to fast and he really needed to slow things down for his plan to work the way he wanted them to.

Sliding his finger almost out of Kagome's small little opening he whispered into her ear.

"Kagome. Tell me, can you swim?" he asked as he plunged his finger hard and deep into Kagome one last time, which caused her to moan and convulse against his body.

She felt the coolness of his breath on the back of her wet neck, which made her skin tingle.

"yes." she nodded, not even wondering why he would ask, as she relished in the feeling of his hands moving over her body.

Suddenly she felt her body being jerked around, there was a moment of fear, she let out a scream, and then there was silence.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he seen her scared face right before she landed in the deeper section on the bathing area. She was quite cute when she was scared.

He slowly climbed out of the water when he seen that Kagome had safely reached the top again. It would not have been a good thing to let her drown.

She had not realized that she had been thrown into the water until she felt her bottom hit the uneven stone deep below the surface of the water. She started to panic when she couldn't remember how to swim.

Suddenly flashed came to her.

_A little girl was swimming in a pool, someone who looked like her mom was telling her to keep kicking her feet no matter what happed she needed to kick her feet, and if she ever went under water she should never breath in._

Kagome kicked her feet, not sure of which way to go. Suddenly she felt her head break through the top of the water.

She gulped in air, her lungs hurt from holding her breath in so long. Quickly she glanced to find Sesshomaru, when she found him drying himself off, she swam to the edge and crawled out of the water.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, a small smile on his face.

Kagome noticed he was smiling at that made her mad.

'Who the hell does he think he is? He could have drowned me for pity's sake! And he is smiling, well not for long.'

Kagome whipped around so fast that her hair smacked Sesshomaru in the face. Satisfied with the sound it made she got a towel wrapped it around her body and stormed out of the room without a second look back at Sesshomarus stunned face.

Sesshomaru stood there looking out at Kagome's figure slowly getting smaller down the walkway towards the main house. He could not believe that she had just walked away from him.

No one had ever done that, well not after something as small as that anyways. He did not like it. It made him feel small and…at fault. Two things he really hated to feel. Slowly they started to make him mad.

She was stuck in her room.

How boring.

Now that she had nothing to do she just sat there. Kagome knew that she made Sesshomaru mad but right know she really didn't care at all. He deserved it.

She didn't know how she knew that he was mad but she did.

She wanted to be outside in the gardens, smelling the flowers around her, feeling the warm sun on her skin, breathing in the crisp clean air all around her. Yet she knew that he would be even madder if she did not listen to what he told her.

"To hell with him! He can be mad all he wants but he has no right to lock me up in this room and think that I will get better from it!" she screamed at no one.

Kagome put on some cloths and stormed out of her room. Expacting to explore the home.

Walking through out his house had always clamed his mind. Remembering how his family came in to power always reminded him that he had a duty to perform.

'**You should not have thrown her'**

'Really? I never would have guessed

'**So then why did you?'**

'You know exactly why I did it.'

'**No not really why don't you explain it to me'**

'…'

'**Not going to answer? Fine I will just look through your head then."**

Sesshomaru was walking past the bay windows on the second floor when he seen that Kagome was walking through the west wing gardens.

'I suppose I can let it go…after all I was the one who made her mad, it wouldn't be good for my plan if she was always…pissed at me.' He thought even though he knew there were other reasons for him allowing her to move freely.

Kagome was exploring the castle, hoping to get some memory about living here for so long. It was exciting. She knew that Sesshomaru had banned her from leaving her room, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Or so she thought

She was enjoying her freedom.

**AuthorsNote!!Play MoonlightSonata!!**

'I wish I could remember this, there must have been so many memories here. They are so beautiful. I wonder if I could get him out here with me sometime.' She thought as she took a stroll though the western wing gardens and headed in the direction of the roses.

Suddenly Kagome bent over in horrible pain, like someone was slashing at her skull, she fell to the ground. Flashes of people went in her head.

_The boy Inuyasha was yelling at her, a girl about her age was slapping a boy in purple robes, Sesshomaru was fighting with Inuyasha, an orange ball of fur was clinging to her arm, and Sesshomaru was spraying her with green liquid from his claws._

As suddenly as the pain came, it was gone; but the memories still stayed. She was quivering with fear on the grassy hill beside the slowly fading rose bush. Never has she seen Sesshomaru with such anger and hatred directed at her.

Kagome looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest.

"He... he tried to kill me." She whispered to herself. "How do I know that this is real, how do I know that he really truly loves me if he had tried to kill me? What if Inuyasha is right… what if… I fell in love with a monster?"

Sesshomaru felt his mind starting to get foggy when he stepped out in to the gardens, he could smell that Kagome was here.

There was a strange noise coming from where the roses where planted. Sesshomaru knew it must be Kagome because he could smell her fear and they were the only ones who were in the gardens. He ran over to see what was wrong, but stopped when he heard her start to talk.

"…I fell in love with a monster…"

Sesshomaru finally felt what his father had always wanted, Suddenly he wished he didn't have feeling.

Sesshomaru wished with all his heart that right now he was in battle getting each and every limb he had ripped off, because he knew that, that had to hurt a lot less then what Kagome had just said.

To her he was a monster, a beast, something foul and dirty. To him she was an angel strong beautiful and pure.

He knew that they wouldn't mix. But that did not stop him from loving her.

He would never be able to get the love for her out of his head, he knew that. But he hated her for thinking he was only a monster

Kagome looked up and seen Sesshomarus tormented face. Pain coursed through her heart. She knew he had heard what she said.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered

He looked up into her eyes and seen the pain.

Pain that he knew he caused.

Pain that he never wanted to see again.

He did the only thing he could do right.

He would make sure that the situation would never happen again………………

To be continued…

**So what do you think will happen? I would like to know your inputs about it. Sp let me know ok.**

Review.

Akada.


End file.
